I See the Best of Me in Your Eyes
by a slight gulch
Summary: Santana/Brittany storyline. Not following the show. Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee and I am not following the storyline of the show. Santana/Brittany.

Chapter One

It is summer after the first year of Glee Club. Rachel is throwing a party at her house because her two gay dads are out of town for the weekend. The Glee kids are sitting in a circle, talking about when they were younger and all the immature things that they did. That discussion spurred a new discussion of reminiscing when they would play "Truth or Dare", "Seven Minutes in Heaven", or "Spin the Bottle".

"We should play!" shouted out Matt who just wanted a chance to kiss one of the girls.

Half of the group was for the childish games and the other half was half-heartedly protesting.

"Well, which game shall we start with?" piped up Rachel.

"How about "Seven Minutes in Heaven" said Quinn.

"Why? So you can get knocked up again?" sneered Santana

Puck smirked and said "Well, I am all for it."

"Go to hell. Both of you" shot Quinn.

"How about Spin the Bottle?" interjected Kurt who was trying to avoid a fight.

The group agreed to play, "Anyone got a bottle?" asked Finn.

"I got some empty beer bottles at home." said Puck.

"No need, I have an empty hair care bottle that I just finished today. We can use that." said Kurt.

"So who spins first?" asked Mercedes.

"I will!" Matt said eagerly.

Matt took the empty hair care bottle and spun it. It finally landed on Artie.

"Hmm…well I guess I need to spin again. Until it lands on a girl, of course." said Matt.

"No, you have to kiss whoever it lands on." said Kurt firmly.

"You know maybe we should just play "Truth or Dare"." said Matt.

This time more than half of the group agreed.

"Alright, I will start." said Mercedes. "Brittany, if you could kiss any girl here who would you choose?"

Brittany thought for a moment with her head tilted to the side.

Santana sat there, wondering if her best friend would choose her. Not that she wanted her to but come on, between her, Rachel, Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes; she should be the obvious choice.

"Well…" Brittany said, "I would have to choose my best friend, Santana!"

"Why don't you prove it?" said Puck.

"Okay," said Brittany.

"Whoa wait! We aren't kissing right now!" Santana protested.

"Why? It doesn't mean that you're gay if you kiss. It just a game." said Mercedes.

"Right, I know," sneered Santana, "come here Brittany."

As Brittany crawled over, Santana's stomach twisted. Brittany approach and lingered in front of Santana's face. Santana inhaled Brittany's breath and shut her eyes for a moment. She didn't know what was coming over her but she felt weak…weak for Brittany. Brittany tilted her head and gave Santana a half smile and then leaned in and pecked her on the lips. It was a moment of bliss for Santana, she wanted more, but instead she turned to the rest of the group and spat "So who's next?"

* * *

I have more written, so I can put up the first few chapters kind of fast. Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All the Glee kids stayed at the Berry's that night. Santana was confused about the electricity and butterflies she felt when she and Brittany kissed. It was unlike any other feeling she has had before.

That night Santana laid next to Brittany, which is not out of the ordinary, they have had plenty of sleepovers before. Santana practically lived at Brittany's house. As everyone drifted off to sleep Santana laid on her back with her head turned, watching Brittany, she has never seen someone sleep so peacefully. Santana could not help but drift off to sleep with a smile on her face.

While Santana was sleeping she had a dream. She dreamt of her and Brittany walking down a long and winding road, hand in hand. They were both going somewhere, Santana did not know where…but a destination that they both wanted, and that road them there. There were many obstacles in the road though preventing them from continuing their journey and they could not find a way around them.

The next morning Santana woke up right at Brittany's side their backs pressed against one another. She must have rolled over during the night while sleeping. Santana enjoyed the warmth of Brittany's body but had to get up to go to the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom everyone started getting up and headed to the kitchen where Rachel was cooking.

"I hope everyone slept well, I decided to make pancakes!" she said way too loudly for a morning. Clearly she was a morning person.

The Glee kids all grabbed plates and served themselves breakfast. There was little chatter at the table while the kids ate. Rachel then sat herself next to Santana.

"So…" she said

"So?" asked Santana

"I heard you last night."

"Heard me what?" Santana said moodily but concerned at the same time.

"Let's just say, I bet I could guess what you were dreaming about…or who." She said with a wink and a nod in Brittany's direction and then got up to get herself something to drink.

Santana just looked at Rachel in disbelief and could not help herself from wondering if anyone else had heard. She set her fork down and called Rachel to the next room.

"Berry, follow me."

Rachel obeyed and brought two cups of orange juice with her.

"Why don't we sit down." suggested Rachel.

"Why don't you cut the crap and tell me what you heard."

"Well, Santana I don't think it is any secret. Our fellow Glee club members are aware of your current love interest."

"I don't fall in love, so what could you possibly know?"

"Enough." Said Rachel simply.

"Spill." Demanded Santana.

"Well, I know you were saying Mike's name over and over again. And then you switched to Puck. But then you just stopped and smiled. It was all very cute."

"Why were you watching me sleep, creep!"

"I got up to clean up a little, I couldn't sleep, and I heard you, so I observed you. I wasn't studying you."

"Oh, well, ok." Santana looked into the kitchen; Mike and Puck were on both sides of Brittany, that's where Rachel was nodding. She knows nothing and it is going to stay that way.

"Do you have anything to say? I mean Brittany told us weeks ago that you still have a thing for Puck but now is it Mike?"

"Don't worry about it." And at the Santana got up and joined the rest of the club in the kitchen. She sat at a stool, ignored everyone and just occupied herself with her own thoughts. The obstacles in the road must have been Puck and Mike. She then stopped herself and questioned why she was reading into this. She and Brittany are friends, best friends…nothing else. At that realization Santana felt a twinge of pain. She gulped down the rest of her orange juice and decided that it was time to leave.

"Hey guys, I get going. B, you coming?"

"Is it ok if Mike gives me a ride home? I want to hang around a bit longer."

"Sure, yeah, no problem. See you all later." Santana said in a nonchalant voice with a bit of hurt.

As Santana was putting on her shoes Rachel came to the door.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I mean, I don't know if you like Mike or Puck or whatever but I think Mike and Brittany are going to date…so if you need anyone to talk to or whatever—"

"Just stop yourself right there, I'm fine and I don't like Mike or Puck!"

And at that Santana left and slammed the door on her way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night Brittany texted Santana/

_B: Hey S, wanna come over tonight?_

_S: Sure what time?_

_B: Prob around 11_

_S: Why so late?_

_B: Mike and I are going to a movie._

_S: Oh._

_B: Something wrong? Want to come with?_

_S: No._

_B: K. See you at 11?_

_S: I guess_

Santana had no reason to be cold to Brittany but in her defense Brittany probably didn't think twice of it once Santana said that nothing was wrong. Santana kept her promise to Brittany and went over at 11.

"Hi friendly" Brittany said as she pulled Santana into an embrace.

"Hi" said Santana quietly, not hugging her back but just standing there.

"Why don't we try that again!" said Brittany pulling her friend into an even tighter embrace.

"Brittttt…" said Santana struggling out of the hug, even though all she really wanted to do was hug her tightly back.

"Nope! I am not letting go until you hug me back!"

Santana hugged her friend back and was instantly in a much better mood. The power of Brittany she thought.

"So, how was your date with Mike?" asked Santana casually.

"It was ok, he's nice."

"Yes, he is."

It was awkward; it never has been awkward between the two girls before. Brittany even picked up on the awkwardness, but she could not pick up on why it was awkward.

"Santana," said the blond frowning slightly "is this awkward because I chose to kiss you yesterday?"

Santana sat there, if she said yes Brittany would feel hurt, if she said no Brittany would press on why it was awkward.

Santana decided she was not going to lie to her best friend.

"No, of course not! It's other things."

"Such as?"

"Such as…why have we not made it past your front door?!"

The two girls laughed and raced each other to Brittany's room. Brittany tackled Santana onto her bed, the touch of Brittany's hands around Santana's waist made Santana take a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?!" exclaimed Brittany.

"No, no it was nothing." said Santana as she rested her head on a pillow.

"Good, because the last thing I would want to do is hurt you." said Brittany as she put her head on the pillow next to Santana's. Santana smiled and turned to the Brittany and Brittany did the same. There they lie, facing each other, as they have done countless times before. But since the kiss something changed, something inside Santana, she could not put her finger on it but she is beginning to realize that what she is feeling now has been inside her for a long time and is just now being released.

The two watched movies all night and chatted with each other. Santana suggested putting in a horror movie; Brittany agreed but said that they may have to turn it off if it gets too scary. The two girls flinched at the same parts; Brittany snuggled closer to Santana for comfort. Santana put her arm around Brittany, pulling her in closer. As the movie progressed into the climax Brittany was beside herself. She was squeezing Santana's hand so hard it felt that it was going to fall off. Santana laughed quietly at her friends' reaction.

"Are you laughing?!" Brittany said almost in tears from fright.

"Yes, and I am laughing at you." said Santana teasingly.

"How mean." Brittany pouted.

"Mean? I am protecting you!"

"That is true," said Brittany as she nuzzled her head into Santana's neck, "but can we turn it off please. I'm scared."

Santana turned off the movie but Brittany stayed in the same position.

"San…" said Brittany unsurely.

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Never mind."

Santana thought about encouraging Brittany with whatever thought was in her head. But at that moment, she had Brittany snuggled up against her with her head nuzzled in Santana's neck. There was nowhere else she would rather be than here with her best friend. As Santana drifted off to sleep she swore she felt a light kiss on her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The nice thing about summer was that there was nothing that they had to do. If they wanted they could lie in bed all day and do nothing. This was the life. As Santana awoke she realized that Brittany was already out of bed. Santana was still tired so she decided to roll over and go back to bed.

"Nuh-UH! Sleepyhead!" Brittany said as she jumped on top of Santana.

Santana could feel her wet, freshly washed hair whip across her face as the blond tried to get comfortable on Santana's body.

Santana scrunched her face as drops of water hit her. "Ok, ok! I'm up!" Santana said as she pushed Brittany to the side and she got up.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Brittany.

"Anything you want." replied Santana.

"Well, I just want to spend my day with you. That's all I know."

Santana blushed. "Sounds good with me!" shouted Santana as she left in route to the bathroom.

When Santana was done showering and getting ready for the day Brittany sat on the floor with her back to the bed, reading a magazine. Santana laid on the bed behind her and started to braid her hair.

"There!" stated Santana as she finished, "Go have a look!"

"Ooo, pretty! Thanks friend!" Brittany said brightly and kissed Santana on her cheek. Santana buried her head in the mattress in attempt not to show the pleasure from a simple kiss on the cheek.

"So what are we doing today?" said Brittany as she rolled onto the bed next to Santana.

Santana looked into Brittany's beautiful blue eyes; she had the urge to kiss her. Santana just stared, wondering what the consequences would be if she would just lean in and kiss her; Brittany then tilted her head and asked "What?"

"Nothing, nothing" stuttered Santana. "I think I am going to go actually."

"Bu-but we are suppose to hang out." Said Brittany confused.

"I have an appointment. I just remembered." lied Santana poorly.

"Ok, well…I guess I will see you later S." said Brittany unsurely as she got up to walk her friend to the door. As Santana took a step out of the door Brittany grabbed her from behind.

"You can't leave here without a hug!"

Santana leaned back into Brittany, enjoying this moment, butterflies making her weak. She then turned around and pulled the blond into a tight embrace, dreading the moment that they would let go. But they did not let go. They stood in the doorway for a good three minutes, just holding each other. Brittany stroking Santana's hair and Santana was running her hand up and down Brittany's back. Santana's heart was racing, she wanted so badly to kiss her friend, show her how much she loved her. But if things did not go well then there would be no more sharing a bed and snuggling. On the other hand if things went well, then there could be more.

They pulled away but then Santana pulled Brittany's head down, where their foreheads rested against each others; they stood their gazing into each others eyes for a moment until Santana spoke.

"I love you Britt."

"I love you too San" she said seriously.

Santana then closed her eyes, being this close was dangerous so she pulled her head away.

"I'll see you later?"

"For sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Santana needed to clear her head so she decided to go for a run. She put on her shoes and just started running. She had no destination, she just went.

_Come on San, pull yourself together. She is your best friend…your beautiful best friend. Who has always been there for you and always will be no matter what. Ok stop! Who am I kidding? This is ridiculous. Or is it? Urgh!_

After about a half hour of running circles in her mind she stopped running physically. She was a in a familiar place. She was right in front of Brittany's house. As she looked at Brittany's house she saw the door open. Before she had a chance to even move she saw Brittany appear in the doorway.

"Santana? Did you forget something?"

"Britt, hi, um no I just running."

"I thought you had an appointment."

"Oh yeah, um, yeah…"

"You could have asked for a ride, you didn't need to run there."

"Right, well I just didn't want to take away from your day."

"Silly, I'm spending the rest of the day with you anyways." said Brittany as she walked towards Santana.

"Right! I forgot. Well see ya!" said Santana as she started to run away.

"Wait! I'll give you a ride!" yelled Brittany as Santana ran away.

"I'm good! Thanks! Love you!" yelled Santana back as she ran backwards.

Santana decided to just run home. Her head still spinning with what she should do about her feelings for Brittany. She needed a way to control them. An outlet. So next she did something stupid but there was nothing else that she could think of.

_S: Hey Matt, what are you up to?_

_M: HEY! Not too much, you?_

_S: Want to come over?_

_M: Umm…sure…_

_S: See you soon ;)_

"_Ugh_" Santana thought to herself. "_This is low. But I need something"_

Matt came to the door, looking unsure of why Santana would invite him over.

"Come in." said Santana sweetly.

"Ok…" Matt said as he stepped through the doorway unsure of what to do next.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Santana then led him up to her bedroom and sat him down on her bed as she popped in a movie. She hopped on the bed next to Matt. It was awkward. They just were lying there next to each other. Five minutes into the movie Matt put his arm around Santana. She could tell that he was not sure if what he was about to do was ok. Santana scooted closer to him reassuring that it was ok. It wasn't until the fifteen minutes of the movie before Matt took his chances and went in for a kiss. Santana kissed him back, feeling nothing, but then she thought of her beautiful blond friend and started to get more passionate until she shouted,

"BRITTANY!"

"Uh, I'm Matt."

"No, I know I forgot to call Brittany! We are supposed to hang out."

"Well, I am sure she will understand. I mean don't you guys see each other every day?"

Santana shushed him as she grabbed her phone and walked out of the room, leaving Matt sitting on her bed confused.

_Hey S, I was wondering when you were going to call. How was your appointment? _

_Oh it went fine. What are you up to?_

_Nothing exciting. How about you?_

_Matt came over and we just got done watching a movie. _

_Oh._ Brittany said in a sort of sad voice.

_Do you want to join us? _

_No, no I will let you two be alone. Iwilltalktoyoulaterbye. *click* _Said Brittany so fast that Santana had no chance to respond. Santana tried calling her back but Brittany must have turned her phone off. Santana walked back into her room with a hurt and confused look on her face. She sat on the edge of her bed and Matt came and put his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

Santana shrugged him off and said that she wasn't feeling well so maybe it would be best for him to leave. Matt left even more confused when he arrived at her house.

Santana called Brittany at least ten times but her phone was still off. She felt horrible, she shouldn't have ditched Brittany. There was still plenty of night left though. She just wanted to be by Brittany, make sure she was ok. Every minute she knew that Brittany and her weren't on great terms made her uneasy. Like there was a pit in her stomach that keeps on growing and growing. Soon the sadness turned to anger. Why would Brittany do this? Santana did not break her promise; she said they were going to hang out. Unless Brittany knows the appointment was made up, then she has a right. But really how would she know? Santana then decided to pull a Brittany and turn her phone off. She chucked it against the wall and went to sleep with tears streaming down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Santana did not wake up until noon the next day, she slept for fourteen hours. She got up and immediately went to her phone and turned it on. She had two voicemails and 5 text messages. None of the texts were from Brittany; three of them were from Matt, and two from Quinn. Then she called her voicemail in hopes of hearing Brittany's voice. The first were her parents who were checking in and telling her how great their vacation is going. The second one was from Matt who was checking to see if everything was alright and if she wanted to hang out again soon.

She then called Brittany again. This time her phone was on but no answer. She called again. And again. The third time she called a male voice picked up.

"Hello? Santana is there an emergency?"

"Mike?"  
"Yes. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine, I just want to talk to Brittany."

"Ok, I'll put her on."

"Hi" said Brittany in a small voice.

"B, what the hell? Why did you turn off your phone last night?"

"It died…"

"Don't you dare try lying to me."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't lie to me." Sassed Brittany back.

This floored Santana, she had never heard Brittany say anything remotely sassy.

"I-I had to. I needed to clear my head."

"Well, is that all?"

"No, no, lets hang out."

"I can't"

"Mike is over"

"Well, ok when will he be gone?"

"Depends."

"Britt, come on don't do this." Santana said as the pit in her stomach dug deeper.

"I'll talk to you later S" *click*

_What the hell is wrong with Brittany?! She has never acted like this ever. I can't stand it. I'm going over there. _

And with determination Santana hopped on her bike and rode to Brittany's house. When she arrived she was second guessing herself. She got off her bike and walked into the house without knocking. She marched straight up to Brittany's room. Scared of what she may find when she goes in but regardless she goes right in. She bangs open the door and sees what she was afraid of. Brittany had her shirt off while she was straddling Mike making out. Brittany looked over and screamed "Santana!" Covering herself up with a blanket Mike got out of the bed and tried to shove her out the door. "Come back later"

"No!" Santana demanded as she pushed her way through the door. "You leave Mike, Brittany and I have some things that we need to sort out."

Brittany didn't say anything to either of them. She just kept her head down.

"BYE Mike!" said Santana as she pushed him out of the room and shut the door on him.

Santana was almost scared to turn around but then she heard Brittany's bathroom door shut. Santana sat on Brittany's bed waiting for her to come out. Ten minutes pass but still Brittany stayed in the bathroom.

Santana finally yelled through the door, "I'm not leaving until you come out."

There was no response. Santana sat there quietly waiting for Brittany. She then heard Brittany softly sobbing in the bathroom. Santana got up and walked to the door and tried to turn the handle but it was locked.

"Britty, come out her."

No response.

"Please, B, I need to talk to you, to look at you…" …_to hold you._ Santana thought to herself. She then began to cry too. She hurt so badly, "Please Brittany, I'm begging you!" she pleaded.

Finally the door unlocked and the handle slowing turned. Santana stepped back from the door, and there stood a beautiful angel who looked broken. Santana rushed to Brittany, wiping her tears away.

"Britt…" Santana began as she pushed Brittany's bang behind her ear. But Brittany just pulled her into a tight hug. Santana could not help herself; she had hurt her best friend, her love. All she wanted to do was let Brittany know that she was there for her, that she loved her more than anything in the world. Santana began to gently kiss Brittany's neck. "S…" Brittany moaned quietly.

Santana did not stop there, she made her way up her neck and paused, gazing into Brittany's eyes before she finally met the blonds' lips. Electricity went through Santana's body, she could barely support herself.

"We should go on a date," said Brittany pulling away a bit.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say" Santana said quickly as she went back for a little more.

Brittany threw her head back with a laugh "Santana!" as she grabbed her hips and pressed them against each other.

"Well, where would you want to go?" Santana asked leaning in for a few small kisses on her neck.

"Doesn't matter. We can have the boys decide."

Santana froze.


	7. Chapter 7

I had two directions that I was going to go after chapter 6. I first started writing one direction but then switched to the direction I took. Still don't know if it was the best decision but we will see!

Chapter 7

"B-boys?" Santana asked making her way to the edge of the bed to sit down because her legs were no longer going to support her.

"San," Brittany said concerned, "are you okay?"

"No, Brittany. No I am not…"

"What's wrong?" asked the blond as sat herself beside her friend and snaking her hand around her lower back.

Santana turned to her.

"I don't want to go out with the boys. I want to go out with you. Just you. You and me, like it's always been."

"Like…like together?"

"Yes together!" said Santana in a half laugh.

"I don't understand…"

Santana leaned in and kissed the confused blond softly on the lips.

"You and me" Santana said with kisses in-between each word.

"I think I would like that." said Brittany smiling.

"I know I will like it." Santana said as she pulled the blonds' lips to hers. At first the kisses were playful and gentle. Then Brittany yanked them to a lying position and pulled the Latina on top of her. The kisses got rougher and more passionate. Santana then was on the bottom and started to pull off Brittany's tank top. She started to kiss her beautiful, light complexion chest. As Santana reached to undo Brittany's bra she was stopped by the sound of Brittany's out of breath voice.

"San, wait…S"

"What?"

"If we are going to do this, let's start out slow."

"Slow?" Santana Lopez has never done anything slow.

"Yes, it will be more romantic."

"Britt, I don't think I can do that. I want you now. I _need_ you now."

"Please, it will mean so much to me."

And at that Santana could not refuse.

"We can still make out right?"

"Of course!" replied Brittany right before went after the Latina's lips.

The next morning the two girls woke up to the clock radio playing "Smile" by Uncle Kracker. Snuggled up to each other, hand in hand, forehead against forehead.

_You´re better then the best  
I´m lucky just to linger in your life  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade_

Santana was not one for matching relationships with songs but then again she has never been in a real relationship.

"Morning beautiful." Santana said sleepy, and pressed a kiss to Brittany's lips.

Brittany scrunched her nose back and forth; it was the most adorable thing Santana has ever seen. She looked like a little bunny. Santana let out a slight laugh at this.

"What?" asked Brittany opening her eyes, looking straight into her girlfriends eyes.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life." Santana said and then started to softly sing along with the radio.

_Don´t know how I lived without you  
Cause everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile  
Ohh you make me smile  
Ohh you make me smile_

"I love your voice San."

Santana smiled, "And I love you…everything about you."

"What a coincidence." Brittany then passionately kissed her love.

Santana could not hold back, she had to have Brittany, she needed to experience her. She deepened every kiss; she began to rub under the blonds' waste band, basically begging for permission to go further.

"No, no love. Not now. I want it to be special. Not when I have morning breath."

"I love your morning breath." Santana said as she licked the inside of Brittany's mouth.

"You're just saying that to get some of this." she said with a wink. "Come on, let's get up."

"Ok" obeyed Santana grudgingly.

They got up and got ready for the day. Both not being able to keep their eyes off of each other, both smiling because they had each other, both smiling because they knew they had something special.

"Party tonight!" yelled Brittany from the bathroom. "I just got a text from Kurt."

"Let's stay in."

"Santana, you just want to stay in to push my limits."

"Maybe." Santana said slyly.

"Well we are going missy." said Brittany appearing in the doorway with her hand on her hips.

"Ok, well, you owe me."

"Owe you?! Ha! You make me laugh Santana Lopez!"

"Do I, Britt? Do I?" asked Santana playfully as she crept towards the blond.

"Santana…no! `I just did my hair!"

"Well, it looks beautiful." Santana said as she came to a halt five feet away from the blond and her perfect hair. "How long did it take you?"

"15 minutes!"

"Oh well in that case…" she said taking a step back.

Brittany raised her eyebrow at the plotting brunette.

"15 minutes more won't kill you!" Santana said leaping at the blond, pressing her back against the door. Santana kissed the blond fiercely, making sure she messed up her perfect hair.

"Awww…come on." Brittany pouted once she knew that her Santana messed her hair up on purpose.

"Don't you pout at me!"

"And why not?" she answered in a matter of fact way.

"Because your bottom lip sticks out."

"So what does tha—"Before Brittany could finish Santana playful bit on Brittany's bottom lip. After about a 10 minute make out session the two girls laid on the bed, breathless. Brittany had her head on top Santana's shoulder, giving her small kisses on her neck.

"I could get used to this." Santana breathed, while rustling Brittany's very messy hairdo. "Wow, Britt, you really should do something with your hair."

Brittany perked her head up and playfully growled but then leaned in for a few more small kisses.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanted to put up something. I have more brewing but haven't found a place to end it yet. Hopefully up tonight, but Glee is on so maybe not! Haha. And I have something called school that I must keep up on. ;)**

Chapter 8

Santana's phone started to ring; she reluctantly got up from the bed and grabbed her phone. Glancing at the called ID she answered, "Hi mom".... "just hanging out with Brittany…yeah, I am just staying at her house."…"Yes, she is such a good friend" Santana said rolling her eyes but then winked at Brittany. "No…yes…no" she said replying to her moms questions. "Is your trip going well?" she asked as she made her way back to the bed. Brittany wrapped her arms around the brunette. Santana's mom rambled on for about 10 minutes, Santana and Brittany half listening while Santana threw in a few "Oooo's and Ahhh's".

"We are thinking about moving here." Mrs. Lopez's voice said through the phone.

That caught their attentions.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Santana in disbelief.

"Well, not until you go to college!" her mom laughed.

"Oh my God mom! You scared me!"

They heard Mrs. Lopez telling Mr. Lopez and heard them laughing about Santana's reaction, Santana scowled, Brittany just held her tighter.

Mrs. Lopez then said that she was going to and would check back later and reminded them to behave themselves.

"We'll try…bye!" Santana set the phone down and turned around to look at the messy haired blond.

"Could you imagine if I had to move away?"

"No even the least bit." replied Brittany in the most honest voice Santana has heard her ever use.

"So what about this party today?"

"I don't know, Kurt said that he would get back to me about the time and everything."

"Oh ok…um, B…are we like going to go together?"

"Well of course!"

"No, I mean like together-together."

"Yes!"

"Alrighttt." Santana said unsurely.

Brittany picked right up on it.

"Don't you want to?"

"Yes, I mean, I don't know. I'm not ready, I don't think."

"Come on S." Brittany pouted.

"Ok, ok, fine. I mean I want to be with you so it's fine. We will be fine. It's all good, good, we are good—"

"Um San? You are rambling."

"I'm sorry, I just don't know if I am ready for this."

Brittany then grabbed her and pulled her into a reassuring embrace.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me."

Santana did trust her, so she left it at that.

"I am going to go home before the party, is that ok?"

"Sure, do you want me to give you a ride?"

"That'd be great." Santana said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Once Brittany had dropped her off she went straight to the couch; her head reeling.

_Ok, San, everything is going to be ok. No one is going to care that we are together. We are both hot. I'm not ready for this. I can't…I won't. But what about Brittany? She wants this and I want to give her what she wants. Ok, I am going to do this…I think._

Santana soon feel asleep asking herself question after question.

She woke up to her phone ringing, it was Brittany.

"Hello" said Santana groggily.

"S! What have you been doing!?"

"Sorry, I feel asleep on my couch."

"That's ok! The party starts at 9."

"What time is it now?"

"5:15"

"Alright, well do you want to come here around 7?"

"The party starts at nine; I don't think it will take 2 hours to get there."

"Brittany, just come over at 7."

"Ok, see you then." The blond responded confused.

"Bye B"

"Bye, bye"

Even though Santana was not sure if she was ready to go public she knew of one thing. She was ready to have Brittany, all of her. And tonight before the party she was going to get it, it will be a booster for her confidence before the party tonight.

Santana ran to the store down the street to pick up some of Brittany's favorite things. She scattered candles throughout the room, lit Brittany's favorite incense, French Vanilla, and put a CD Brittany made for Santana to listen to when she went to sleep. It was perfect, Santana had everything Brittany has ever loved and put them in her room. Now she could not resist this.

Santana spent the remaining time getting ready for the party but not doing too much because she is sure that she will have to get ready again anyways.

As 7 o'clock came around the corner Santana got nervous. She could feel her heartbeat banging on her chest. As Brittany pulled into the driveway Santana ran upstairs to light the candles and to start the music. Brittany walked in and yelled for Santana.

"Be right down!"

As Santana walked down the stairs she saw her beautiful blond angel waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She had a headband in her hair and was wearing a cute summer dress. Brittany who was looking up the stairs saw the same thing, her beautiful girlfriend, who was just beaming.

"Hi" Santana greeted Brittany with a light kiss.

"Hi" Brittany greeted her right back with another light kiss.

"You look beautiful, B."

Brittany blushed, Santana grabbed her hand. "Let's go!" as Santana started dragging her up the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait! I want to sit and have a talk with you."

Santana looked up the stairs but then obliged and then was being pulled by Brittany to the living room. Brittany sat Santana on one end of the couch and sat on the other. Santana had a confused look on her face that Brittany easily picked up on.

"I want to sit across from you so I can see your face."

There was a slight pause before Brittany continued on.

"Are you nervous for tonight?"

"No." lied Santana as she put her head down.

"You're lying."

"Yes, well, Brittany you gotta understand. This is all new for me."

"And for me, please look at me."

Santana picked up her head and met the blond's eyes.

"We should do it tonight, S. It would make me the happiest girl in the world. I want everyone to know that you're mine." Brittany said in the cutest voice that Santana could not resist.

"Ok, let's do it." Santana agreed disguising any doubt she has just to make Brittany happy.

"Now come here and kiss me."

Santana crawled to the other side of the couch kissing her girlfriend forgetting everything else in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the delay! Been really busy with school! I just really wanted to get something up tonight. Thank you for the reviews

Here we go!

Chapter 9

"Britt?" asked Santana pulling away from the increasingly passionate kisses.

"San."

"Since I am doing something to make you the happiest girl in the world, will you make me the happiest girl in the world?"

"Santana Lopez, no. And no means no."

Santana's feelings of rejection showed on her face.

"S, the reason I won't now is because of the party and I am going to want to hold you the rest of the night."

Santana could hardly argue with that.

"Fine, I'll be right back."

"Sweetheart," began Brittany as she grabbed for Santana's hand as she walked away "very soon I promise."

"Ok B, whatever you say." Santana said walking away without looking back.

Santana blew out the candles, stopped the music, and put her room back to normal.

_Wow, what a cheesy set up. Brittany likes cheesy and I like Brittany. I can't argue with her for wanting to hold me. She is so adorable. _

Santana was in a much better mood as she started to walk down the stairs. Brittany was still on the couch when she got downstairs.

"So what do you want to do until the party?" asked Santana since her plans were no longer in action.

"Movie?" suggested Brittany.

"Sure, sure."

Santana grabbed whatever movie was closest and popped it into the DVD player. She sat down next to Brittany, trying to mentally prepare herself for tonight. Brittany glanced at her.

"What?" questioned Santana.

"You look troubled."

"Ha, I am fine Brittany." Laughed Santana. It's half true, she is at peace and actually agrees with Brittany's proposal to wait but she still was uneasy about the whole "coming out" thing.

"You sure?" Brittany asked as she ran her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Yes, let's watch the movie." Santana urged, and to be honest she did not even know what movie was in. She positioned her head on Brittany's lap and drifted off to sleep while Brittany massaged her head.

When Santana woke up her head was no longer on the blonds' lap, she got up and looked around for Brittany.

"Britt?" she called out.

No answer. She looked at the time it was 9:15 PM.

"Hi!" Brittany said excitedly from behind her.

"Where did you go?"

"I was just exploring." She said with a smile on her face. "Let's go to the party!"

"Oh right." Santana wish she would've slept through it.

The two girls got in the car, one's heart beat going much faster than the others. Santana could not calm herself down, she was not ready for this but she did not want to hurt Brittany either. Brittany parked the car but Santana did not even realize it, she was too busy giving herself a pep talk in her head.

"Ready?" asked Brittany beaming.

"Ready." Replied Santana quietly.

They walked up to the door but Brittany then stopped her before they entered. She gave Santana a reassuring kiss.

"I can handle myself, Brittany."

"I know you can." She said smiling.

Santana needed one more kiss before entering, but she did not want to stop there. The one kissed turned into a heated make out session; Santana holding Brittany tightly, pressing their bodies as close as they could.

"Umm, you didn't have to get drunk before the party." Said a voice from the doorway, which neither of the girls heard open.

The two girls pulled apart quickly. Neither of them made a noise. They just looked at the small group of people who were staring blankly at the girls.

What after seemed like an eternity Brittany spoke.

"We aren't drunk."

Confused faces absorbed her words.

"So what does that mean?" asked Puck

"Well…it means…" Brittany tried to continue.

"IT MEannns that Weeee aren'ttt DRuuuunk" slurred Santana.

Brittany snapped her head in her direction. Santana was slumped down a little, with a goofy smile on her face.

"Well, maybe you aren't drunk Brit, but it sure looks like Santana is."

"Damn right I am! Now let's do some shots!" said Santana as she stumbled in the house.

Brittany just sat in the doorway, her feet cemented in the ground, and a confused look on her face. For the first time in her life she actually felt truly confused and had no idea what to say or how to react. For the first time in her life she truly felt heartbroken.

Brittany sat on the couch, trying to comprehend what just went on. She watched Santana doing shots. Quinn then approached Brittany.

"Don't you think you should stop her?"

"Stop her?"

"She is going to get seriously sick if she doesn't stop." Said Quinn with urgency in her voice.

"I guess you're right."

Brittany made her way to Santana where she was surrounded by a group of guys. Quinn followed Brittany closely.

"SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS!" yelled the group of hormonally driven and drunk boys.

And that is what Santana did. She took shot after shot.

Santana saw Brittany approaching. Her heart dropped when she saw the expression on Brittany's face. The look of disappointment, sadness, and hurt made it feel like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. So to cure that, she downed another shot.

Quinn pushed Brittany, encouraging her to stop her friend from getting seriously sick.

"Come to take advantage of your drunken friend again?" shouted one of the boys.

Brittany ignored him. Santana just busied herself with preparing another shot.

"I think you've had enough." Brittany said quietly as she tried to pull away the shot glass.

"I can handle myself, Brittany." She responded taking the shot glass back and downing yet another one.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Brittany furiously as she stormed away, Quinn following closely at her heels.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The rest of the night was a blur for Santana. After Brittany left she got super drunk and did God knows what. She slowly opened her eyes and was in a familiar setting, Brittany's bed. She shot up quickly and looked around. Brittany sat in a chair in the corner of the room with a daze on her face.

"Britt…" began Santana.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a voice that sounded like she didn't care at all.

"A little sick but I don't think anything is going to come up."

Brittany put a disgusted face, picturing what would happen if Santana threw up on her bed.

"Well, I'm glad _you're_ okay."

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"I didn't. Puck did and he brought you here and threw you in bed because you were passed out."

Santana was trying to figure out Brittany's tone but it was undetectable. It sounded emotionless.

"Well, thanks for letting me use your bed." She paused. And right as she was about to start again Quinn walked in holding two coffees.

"Oh. You're up." She said in a slightly surprised voice.

Santana did not reply.

This was awkward.

Quinn broke the silence.

"I am just going to go downstairs."

"No need. Santana's leaving." Brittany said in that same emotionless voice. Every word she said in that voice tore at Santana.

"I really think that we should talk."

"I really think that you should leave."

"Brittany, please" pleaded Santana tears welling up in her eyes.

Quinn just looked back and forth between the two girls.

"I will give you five minutes but then I expect you to be gone. You can use the front door."

Santana stayed silent. Quinn kept her head down. And Brittany got up from her chair and left the room.

Quinn looked like she was about to say something but then closed her mouth and followed Brittany.

This is way too much for Santana to process in a morning, especially this morning after all the alcohol that was in her system. She replayed last night in her head.

_Arrive at party. Tell Brittany I'm ready. Kiss her. People see. Act drunk. Get drunk. Brittany tries to stop me. Push her away. Get even more drunk. Nothing. Wake up in Brittany's bed. _

Santana sighed, there was no use trying to budge Brittany now, she was way to upset. Rightfully so, Santana knew that she would be reacting the same way. Santana grabbed her jacket and found only one of her shoes. She searched around the room for the other one. As she looked under Brittany's bed, she saw a box a cardboard box that had a big red heart drawn on it. Curiosity got the best of her and opened the box. She saw assorted candles, incense which was her favorite scent, a CD that she made Brittany, rose petals that looked fresh. This box contained all of Santana's favorite things but Santana did not put the whole thing together until she saw a note. She picked up the note and opened it carefully. It was Brittany's handwriting, it read:

_S,_

_I wanted it to be special because you're special to me. Thank you for waiting. I know it will be worth it._

_You may open the door now._

_Yours forever,_

_B_

Santana's head was reeling. Last night was going to be the night.

_Brittany had the room set up exactly how I set it up for her_

Santana felt sick, she couldn't see straight. All she could think of is how much she hurt Brittany, how badly she messed up.

"I think five minutes is up." Said Quinn entering the room but stopping abruptly.

"Santana, what are you doing?" she questioned even though she knew exactly what she was doing.

"I-I" but that's all she got out before she emptied her stomach on the floor next to the book.

Quinn looked appalled but then rushed to Santana and grabbed the note and the box and slid it back under the bed.

"Q, what did I do?" Santana asked as she began to cry.

Quinn did not have an answer for that.

"I just think it's best if you leave now, I will clean this up."

"I don't have one of my shoes."

"I'll find it and bring it to you later."

Santana nodded and slowly left the room. She walked down the stairs and headed straight for the door. She didn't see Brittany as she left. She held her jacket and her one shoe in her hand and started her walk home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Santana finally made it home. She was so distracted she did not even realize that she was walking to her front door. She has never felt this way before and she just wanted it to go away. Upon entering the house she found the couch and dropped there as tears flowed down from her face. She stayed there all night, sleeping, crying, and sleeping…until she heard the doorbell ring. It was light outside so it must have been the next day already. She did not answer the door, and it rang again and again. Santana finally decided to get up and shoo away whoever came to disturb her. She opened the door to Quinn.

"Santana…" said Quinn sympathetically grabbing Santana's chin and brushing her hair out of her face.

Santana did not stop her, the contact made her start crying again. Quinn pulled her into a hug. Santana cried harder. Quinn tried to calm her down but nothing worked.

"Hey, hey, hey. S, everything will work out. I promise you."

Santana just mumbled through her sobs into Quinn's shoulder.

"How about we sit down and chat?" said Quinn leading Santana to the couch.

Quinn sat down and Santana laid across the couch with her head resting in Quinn's lap.

"So," Quinn said trying to get the conversation rolling.

"How much do you know?"

"Well, I know that you and B are best friends, and I also know that I saw you two making out. But I also saw you claim that you were drunk and I saw Brittany's reaction. I went home with Brittany and talked with her. I saw how much she hurt; it was kind of like this actually. And I see you now and from that I can make many conclusions."

"You are very observant, Q." Santana said playfully.

Quinn let out a slight laugh and began to rub Santana's arm. Santana relaxed at the contact, it made her feel warm again.

"Well, ok, here is how it went down."

Santana explained everything, from when it first started until right now.

"…so here I am." Somewhere during the conversation Quinn had intertwined her fingers with Santana's.

"Here is what I think, you are Brittany are too good of friends to let this ruin everything. So maybe you aren't meant for each other, maybe you are just meant to fool around a bit?"

"I guess, but I mean 24 hours is all that it lasted. I mean 24 hours! She is my best friend. How can that even happen!?" said Santana sitting up looking at Quinn for the first time in the whole conversation. Her make up was runny, which led Santana to believe that she was crying.

"Q, what's wrong? Were you crying?"

"What? No!" exclaimed Quinn putting her head down to look away from Santana.

"It's ok; I mean you don't need to cry. I am sure we will figure it out. I'm sorry for burdening this on you!" Santana was talking in a fast and kind of confused voice.

"You're n-not." Said Quinn as stray tears fell from her face.

Santana wiped her tears quickly and grabbed her chin to have their eyes meet.

"What's going on?"

"I-I just wish I had someone like you and Brittany have each other."

"Q! We both love you to death!" Santana said, putting both of her hands behind Quinn's neck.

At that moment Santana saw Quinn in a new light. Quinn looked at Santana's lips and back at her eyes, taking deep breathes. Santana did not know what had just came over her, maybe it was the emotional atmosphere but what she wanted to do next was next to the unthinkable.


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry about the lack of updating! But I am on summer vacation now and should be updating more frequently! **

**Chapter 12**

Santana and Quinn were caught in each other's gaze, unsure of what they were thinking about doing. Quinn then put her head down.

"I-I brought your shoe. Let me go get it."

She got up, breaking away from Santana's touch.

Quinn walked back over with the shoe and placed it on the ground.

"Thanks," Santana began but she needed to address what just happened, "Q, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it; I didn't exactly lead you to believe that I didn't want anything to happen."

The dark girl raised her eyebrow.

"Did you?"

"Honestly, no. I just have been really confused and lonely lately. I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, let's just forget about it. And thanks for being so cool about everything and supportive for Brittany, she deserves it."

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about that…"

Quinn was interrupted by a knock at the door. Both girls were confused, yet they stood up and went towards the door. Santana opened the door and there stood Brittany who did not look sure about being there.

"Britt, hi" was all that Santana could get out.

"Hi" she said looking at her feet.

"You know," chimed in Quinn who felt the tension, "I think I am going to go to your room, San."

"Kay." She replied and mouthed 'thank you' before turning her attention back on Brittany.

"Come in Brittany, I want to talk to you." She said grabbing for the blonds' hand only for it to be jerked away.

Santana led the way, feeling the stinging pain of rejection. Brittany sat on the armchair while Santana sat on the couch.

To Santana's surprise, Brittany spoke first.

"You're my best friend, S. And I am not going to allow anything to get in the way of that."

This allowed Santana to relax; she was prepared for the worst.

"And you know I would do anything for you" she continued "but what you did at the party hurt. "

"I know, I'm so sorr-"

"I'm not done," The blond said forcefully. "We are best friends but that's it. No benefits, no girlfriend, no nothing."

"Okay, that's fair." agreed Santana strongly but every word that the other girl spoke made her heart weaker.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, B, I do."

"I don't want you to kiss me."

"I can do that." _With time it will be easier to not want to kiss her. Right?_

"No cuddling at sleepovers."

"I can do that." _I don't need to snuggle, that's fine._

"No holding hands or unnecessary touching."

Santana just nodded at this. _I may die._

"Okay," the blond said hesitantly, not fully convinced Santana could do this, but then again neither was she.

"Brittany, I am so sorry. I just am not ready for everyone to know. You know that right?"

"Well, now there is nothing for anyone to know, so everything is ok." She replied with a sad look in her eyes.

"Britt, I…" Santana searched for the words but there was nothing she could say.

The two girls stared at each other; Santana looked broken while Brittany looked defeated. What was probably five minutes of silence Quinn broke the silence by walking down the stairs. She was listening at the top of the stairs and decided to end the silence.

"S, B? I think I am going to go home now."

"I'll go with you." Brittany said standing up.

Santana did not want her to go; she gave Quinn a pleading look to have her say something to have Brittany stay.

"Maybe you should stay with S for awhile. Talk a little, watch a movie, and hang out? I mean her parents aren't coming home for a few days. She should have some company."

Santana just looked at her lap while Quinn proposed this to Brittany. Brittany surprisingly agreed. As Quinn left the house the silence entered back in.

"So what do you want to do?" asked the Latina in a small voice?

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok Britt, this is awkward. Please let me try and explain myself."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to love you anymore."

"Britt—"

"Don't"

"But Brittany, I love you."

And at that Brittany got up and walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Santana was not going to stand for this. She ran after the blond and blocked her from getting in her car.

"Brittany! That is it! We aren't going to do this. We are better than this!"

Brittany just looked at her feet.

"S, you-you really hurt me."

"I know B, but we can't keep doing this. I mean we are best friends. I can't live without you and you can't live without me."

Brittany looked right into Santana's eyes.

"You don't know that," she said very sure of herself.

"I do B, I do. We complete each other. You're my other half." Santana said touching the girls arm for emphasis.

The blond shook her head and mouthed 'No'.

"Yes," replied Santana, "_yes_."

"Ok, you're right," Brittany said giving in, "I'm sorry I pushed you into this. I was just so happy that we were together, I wanted everyone to know. But this is different for both of us; I guess I wasn't really thinking of what was best for you."

Brittany hung her head when she was done. Santana gently grabbed Brittany's chin and raised her head. But the thing is, she did not really have any words…she was just so conflicted. The only thing that came to her head was, "Movie?"

Brittany looked confused but then nodded slowly.

Santana grabbed her hand and led the blond inside, up to the bedroom. They both stopped at Santana's bed. Brittany tilted her head sideways and gave the other girl a half smile. The Latina returned the other half of the smile and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you" whispered the shorter girl.

"I love you more" replied the blond.

Santana pulled away and just shook her head. She put in a movie and laid down next to her friend. Neither of the girls risked touching the other one during the movie, the emotions were too fresh. Too much has happened in the past few days for either of them to make a move.

The movie ended and the credits started to roll. Santana pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed and Brittany mimicked her.

"I'm not going to tell people if we are in a relationship." Santana said abruptly.

Brittany gulped.

"That was kind of clear the other night," she replied hesitantly.

"Yeah…well I can't B, I can't."

"Well, you are still my best friend. So no harm no foul."

"That's not completely true. I still want you."

"Don't…" whispered Brittany shaking her head.

"Brittany, our friendship may be strong but we both know there is a stronger connection between us. That kiss back at Rachel's was the key that opened the door. Yeah, we may have held hands and snuggled prior…but the kiss…it did something to me, it lit up my life. It made me realize that you are the only thing that I want, and the only thing that matters."

Brittany sat there, taking in every word.

"So then why did you act drunk and run away?"

"Because Britt, I'm scared. And my parents won't accept it and this town won't. It just won't work."

"…So what do you want to do?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know."

"So you just want to go back to being best friends, right?"

"No, but yes…but no."

"You have to pick one."

"I-I can't B." Santana said choking back on tears.

Brittany moved and wrapped her arms the girl as she began to cry.

"Shhh, it will be ok. I am fine with whatever you choose." Brittany said, which was a lie.

"This is too hard, I can't do this."

"Do what baby?"

"I can't be around you without being _with_ you."

"So be with me then" said the blond kissing Santana on her temple.

Santana closed her eyes at the contact and let out a few deep breathes.

"Do we have to tell anyone?" asked Santana looking into the blonds' beautiful blue eyes.

She smiled and replied, "No, not right now. Because all that matters is that I am with you."

And their lips met for the first time in what seemed to be forever.

So I think I may be done with this one for now. I have a new idea for a fanfic and kind of wanted to get started on that one. I don't think I could work on two at once. I may eventually pick this one back up though.


End file.
